Todo por un retrato
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Hogwarts encierra muchas vidas y sus puertas muchos secretos, pero uno de estos incluye al Don Frio y cierta sabelotodo, que normalmente se dedican a insultarse por todo el colegio. Gryffindor y SLYTHERIN pero::: saldrä algo bueno de esto Segundo video


_Summary: Hogwarts encierra muchas vidas, y sus puertas muchos secretos, pero uno de estos secretos envuelve directamente a cierta sabelotodo y a Don Juan, que suelen echarse insultos en todo Hogwarts. Griffindor y Slytherin, pero ¿podrá salir algo bueno de esto?_

_**Todo por un retrato**_

(Por Marine y Black)

**Disclaimer**** Inspirado en personajes creados por ****J.K. Rowling**** para la serie de libros**** Harry Potter****, los nombres de personas, lugares, hechizos y objetos ****son propiedad de ella y Warner Bros. **

**Disclaimer II**** La canción es ****Quiero morir en tu veneno ****y pertenece a ****Alejandro Sanz****, y sigo sin saber de cual disco, es que compro sólo compilaciones (la pueden descargar del Ares para acompañar la lectura)**

**Disclaimer III: ****Esta historia también salió principalmente de Black, con propuestas locas, locas, alterna de **Sorpresas, grandes y pequeñas sorpresas. Y parte del tomo "La Video Tienda", ya entenderán por qué, luego planeo subirlas en un solo archivo rar en otra parte, para las que quieran conservarlas todas

**Todo lo demás es mera alucinación nuestra...xDDD espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo Bien hay les va...**

_**Quiero morir en tu veneno**_

-Draco, ¿me pasas el jugo?– No hubo respuesta –Draco ¡DRACO!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Pansy?

-Niño querido, por Merlín estas en los sueños, pásame por favor un vaso de jugo- Pansy observo detenidamente su rostro, inexpresivo habitualmente, se veía casi triste esa mañana – ¿No piensas comer o qué?-

Con pereza cogió un bollo de pan y apenas le dio un par de probadas, para dejarlo en el plato e ir a la mazmorra a buscar su mochila, el resto del día permaneció igual de callado, apenas mirando mas inexpresivamente que de costumbre cuando alguno del grupo le hablaba, si es que miraba, porque estaba realmente absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se bufó de Potter cuando derramo su caldero en clase de pociones, ni se molesto en hacerle bromas pesadas a Ron, que se callo de la escoba durante el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Luego del partido subía quedamente las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, cuando a su lado pasó Hermione, con los brazos llenos de pergaminos, rozándole apenas un hombro con el suyo al bajar. Draco volteó al sentir ese roce, y vio desaparecer los rizos canela varios escalones por debajo, esos rizos llameantes que le quemaban.

Querría tenerla frente a si, desabrochando lentamente su blusa escolar, ver caer la falda deslizándose por sus delgadas piernas...

-Draco tengo alrededor de cinco minutos esperándote acá arriba, ¿querrías dejar de mirarle el trasero a la sangre sucia y subir de una buena vez?

_Tú y yo en mi habitación_

_La oscuridad nuestra canción,_

_Y ya soy feliz_

A la mañana siguiente, estaban en la clase de Herbología, en grupos de tres, replantando las mismas mandrágoras que cuatro años atrás les recibieran a gritos, nada mas verlas podía recordar que él mismo había sacado una con sorna sin colocarse las orejeras, y sin que casi nadie lo hubiera hecho, el, Crabbe, Goyle y Longbotton habían pasado casi una semana con jaqueca, y aquí iban de nuevo. Frente a él, con Longbotton y otra chica sujetaba con fuerza una mandrágora por las hojas

-Neville, agarra la maceta con fuerza, no quiero tener que quedarme limpiando con ustedes el invernadero

La voz de Hermione le atrapó de nuevo en sus pensamientos, la vio morderse ligeramente el labio inferior mientras tiraba con sus finos y blancos brazos de la maceta con una fuerza increíble, un poco de tierra le calló sobre la túnica, así que abandonándole por completo la labor a sus compañeros se la quitó, quedando con la camisa blanca que solía llevar debajo, los tres botones superiores estaban abiertos y ella aun no lo había notado cuando regreso al grupo, por medio de la abertura pudo ver claramente su pálida piel y el contorno superior de sus pechos, iba continuar con su inspección cuando la voz de la señora Sprout lo saco de su mundo

-Joven Malfoy ¿se puede saber que está esperando para sacar la mandrágora?

-Debe estar contando las hojas con los dedos profesora Sprout, por que tenía sus ojos bien lejos de su maceta

Draco volteó a verla, y la actitud de señor frío tomó el control de el nuevamente

-No te creas tan importante Granger

Al instante se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, ¿Qué no era importante? ¡Claro que era importante! Ella era todo lo importante que el podía desear, tanto como para voltear su mundo con su sola existencia. Paso cansinamente el resto de las clases y se retiró a su habitación sin siquiera cenar.

Estaba recostado mirando la lámpara de cristal cuando la escuchó llegar, la escucho lanzar la mochila en el sillón y arrastrar los pasos hasta su cuarto, incluso pudo escuchar el "clic" del pestillo al calzar. Se levantó de un salto y corrió las cortinas, el frío le calaba los huesos, pero se sentía cómodo sin camisa, salió a la sala común descalzo, apenas con el pantalón de su pijama, y se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a la puerta de ella, paso la yema de sus dedos por la puerta y tomó una inspiración, tratando de recapturar el olor a su perfume de mujer, estando a punto de tocarla se detuvo, _"Debo llamar a esa puerta de una buena vez",_ volvió a levantar la mano, y cuando iba a llamar, se detuvo de nuevo, alejándose dos pasos de la puerta, contuvo el aire un momento

-Voy a tocar esa puerta en este instante –dijo con voz firme- Y le voy a decir lo que siento en este preciso momento.

Con total seguridad se acercó a la puerta con la mano empuñada, y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta se abrió de par en par

-Malfoy, no me molestes, ¿no vez la hora? ¿Qué rayos quieres?

Se quedó frío mirándola envuelta en una delicada dormilona rosa, de tela brillante y apenas translucida, que con un amplio escote revelaba la parte superior de su pecho, con el cabello revuelto y la mirada brillante y decidida, aspiró profundo y balbuceó la única tontería que se le ocurrió

-Quería... quería saber si tu, este, tomaste mi libro de... Historia Muggle, lo dejé sobre el sillón, y... tengo que estudiar pro... pronto sabes, para las pruebas

-Las pruebas, Malfoy, -Dijo tomando aire- son hasta dentro de varios meses

Dejando la puerta abierta se acercó hasta su librero y comenzó a revisarlo, Draco se quedó mirando como el camisón dibujaba su silueta, se imaginó caminando hacia ella y rodeando su estrecha cintura con los brazos, mientras depositaba un beso en sus desnudos hombros, se pensó acariciando sus brazos, cuando de pronto sintió un pesado tomo estrellándose en seco contra su pecho, y la escuchó decir

-Usa este Malfoy y no andes sin camisa, podrías pescar un resfriado- Entonces azotó la puerta, perdiéndose detrás de ella.

-Gra, gracias Hermione

Draco corrió a su habitación con el libro abrasado, ¿desde cuando era Hermione? Pregunta tonta, desde que la vio con su precioso vestido rosa de gasa del brazo de Krum en la gala del torneo de los tres magos dos cursos atrás. Miraba el libro como si fuera un trozo de ella, acariciando cada parte de la cubierta, queriendo que fuera ella, en su camisón de dormir. De pronto se levantó y abrió un cajón, sacando su caja de carboncillos, y arrodillándose junto a la cama sacó un lienzo de buen tamaño que colocó en un caballete que hizo aparecer.

Comenzó a trazar su silueta enfundada en ese camisón, paso casi toda la noche dibujando, dejando al último su rostro, que dibujo con pasmosa perfección

_Eres la inspiración_

_Tú creas y eres creación_

_Eres odio y querer_

Ya era entrada la madrugada, faltando escasas dos horas para el amanecer se hallaba sentado frente al lienzo, con las manos ennegrecidas y los parpados ya pesados por la falta de sueño, detallando cada línea, tratando de adivinar que forma no estaba perfecta en su Hermione, que reposaba sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con sus rizos, mirándole directamente a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía, pero nunca lo había hecho. Tomó su vara de la mesa y salió del cuarto, rumbo al de Hermione, con un hechizo desvanecedor hizo la puerta etérea y la vio allí, tan despierta como el, sentada en un taburete frente al peinador, cepillándose el cabello, mientras cantaba algo que el no llego a entender. Agradeció mentalmente por ese hechizo, que le permitía mirarla sin ser visto, se entretuvo mirando de nuevo cada una de sus formas, mirando a través del espejo su reflejo y detallando bien su rostro, su cuello largo, la forma en que el camisón cubría su pecho y caía sobre el resto de su cuerpo, miro bien las líneas de su espalda y su cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas... todo lo que ella siempre ocultaba bajo la ancha ropa escolar, retiró el hechizo y corrió a su cuarto a continuar con el cuadro, convencido de que abría poco que corregir, cerrando los ojos de cuando en cuando para evocarla.

Hermione escuchó los pasos alejándose y dejó el cepillo en el peinador, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abrió la sala estaba completamente vacía, la puerta de Draco herméticamente cerrada.

-Seguramente son Draco y Parkinson - _¿Draco? ¡Ja! Malfoy querrás decir _dijo una vocecita en su mente, mientras se acercaba a la mesilla de junto a la cama y tomaba la vara del porta lápices,

-Voy a chequear por las dudas- susurro saliendo del cuarto, dejando las sandalias en la alfombra del cuarto, para evitarse un mal rato.

Se acercó bastante a la puerta y murmuró unas palabras, unas palabras descubiertas en uno de los libros de su desordenado compañero, y la puerta se torno tan etérea como minutos antes estaba la suya. Allí le vio, sudaba como una noche de verano, y dibujaba casi obsesivamente en un lienzo que lo ocultaba parcialmente de ella, situado casi al fondo de la habitación, y frente a la puerta, como si retratara algo pegado de esta.

"_Rayos, está dibujando de nuevo uno de sus exquisitos cuadros, ¡Como desearía uno, podría hasta comprárselo! pero los derrocha regalándoselos a los Slytherins"_ retirando el hechizo se fue a su cuarto, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, imaginándose qué podría estar dibujando Draco en la habitación contigua.

A las cinco y tantas Draco al fin se sintió satisfecho de su obra, miró el cielo y notó que las estrellas estaban ya desapareciendo

"_Ya no vale la pena dormir, a estas horas debería estar levantándome"_

Tomó el cuadro y lo envolvió en una funda de papel, luego de ducharse se vistió a la carrera, firmó la cubierta de papel y dejó el cuadro junto a su puerta, para luego bajar al comedor. Quería estar lo más lejos posible cuando ella encontrara su obsequio. Aunque le gustaría ver su cara cuando lo encontrara, no podía contenerse cuando estaba cerca de ella

_Ven te daré todos mis sueños,_

_Que vivo de ilusiones,_

_Y así no se vivir_

_Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti_

Hermione no había logrado dormir nada en lo que restaba de noche, luego de escuchar el cuadro moverse pesadamente se levantó y se metió al baño, comenzó a llenar la bañera, y echó sales y espuma en ella, se miro al espejo mientras se llenaba

"_Creo que no iré a clases, sino a la enfermería después del desayuno, gracias a Morgana no me veo tan mal como me siento_"

Ya eran varias noches de no poder dormir, o despertarse muy temprano y no volver a conciliar el sueño, se sumergió un rato en el agua, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventanilla le dio de lleno en los ojos, entonces fue conciente de la hora y se levantó, enjuagándose la espuma bajo la regadera.

Tomo unos jeans y una franela y se puso sobre ellos la túnica de la escuela bien cerrada antes de bajar a desayunar.

Se sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta y toparse con un paquete enorme, con la firma de Malfoy estampada en una de sus esquinas.

-Seguro que los elfos se equivocaron con la correspondencia otra vez-

Lo alzó para ponerlo en la puerta de el, y notó que no era demasiado pesado

-Quizás un lienzo nuevo- le dio mucha curiosidad y tomó la vara –Si no lo abro no se dará cuenta, pero aun así puedo curiosear un poco el correo de Draco ¿cierto?- asintiendo mentalmente lo apoyó contra la pared (_"Draco no, Malfoy"_) y le lanzo un hechizo revelador. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse de golpe, al verse retratada en aquel lienzo, tan solo con la dormilona que apenas la noche anterior estaba estrenando, un poco mas corta de lo real por cierto, recostada sugestivamente de uno de los sillones que tenía frente a ella, jugueteando con su cabello, una sonrisa seductora y la mirada profunda e inquietante, como nunca se había visto a sí misma.

Se ruborizo aun más cuando vio que en la esquina inferior izquierda, tocando los desnudos dedos de sus pies, estaba una firma. **"Para Hermione, de Draco, con mucho respeto."**

-Si, definitivamente Draco- susurro

Tomó el cuadro y lo llevó a su habitación, y con una gran sonrisa bajó corriendo al comedor, ignorando de pleno a todos, incluso a Seamus Finigan que le preguntaba no se qué sobre no se qué clase

_El fuego en que quemo, _

_Quiero morir en tu veneno_

_Beberlo de tu piel, y mi piel_

Llegó al comedor y lo encontró casi vacío, solo estaba Draco sentado en su mesa, tan ruborizado como ella, con las manos entrelazadas y jugando con sus pulgares como un niño nervioso, fingiendo una voz molesta que no se correspondía con su mirada, y apañándoselas para no sonreír, le llamo

-Draco Malfoy, ven acá en este preciso instante – cuando le vio acercarse prosiguió – Acompáñeme a la torre que tengo un asunto que tratar con usted.

En ese instante la piel de Draco perdió todo dejo de color, volviéndose mas pálida y cetrina de lo habitual, incluso para el, se detuvo un momento, y tomando una profunda inspiración se enderezo y la siguió, hasta que ella se detuvo en un corredor desierto y se volvió hacia el y ando un par de pasos hasta estar frente a el _"prepárate para el azotón" _pensó, pero en lugar de eso, ella le puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un corto beso en los labios, para luego desaparecer ruborizada, corriendo y haciendo esquina a lo lejos

_Me pierdo en la realidad, _

_Tu luz me guía hacia el soñar,_

_Te busco mi amor..._

_Tú perfecta, solo tú _

_Producto de mi imaginación,_

_Por ti pierdo la razón._

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, y regresó al comedor en un ensueño. Pasó todo el día muy animado, habiendo recobrado un poco su Yo, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de bromas pesadas o ridicularizantes de esas que lo hacían tan Malfoy, sólo pensaba en ese pequeño beso, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberla seguido en ese mismo instante, hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, solo para ver su rostro ruborizado de nuevo, gracias a el, pero no por efecto de sus habituales desmanes, sino por algo mas íntimo que solo ellos dos percibían.

Las clases se le hicieron rápidas y amenas, lanzando un ojo sobre los demás en las clases que compartían, para sonreír internamente cuando la veía ocultarse tras un pergamino, o tras Cara cortada o la comadreja, que cada vez le resultaban mas insoportables por estar pegados a ella a cada segundo, y no darle ninguna oportunidad de hacerse a ella a solas en todo día, tendría que esperar hasta después de la cena, a ver si no se armaba de nuevo el caos habitual de dimes y diretes.

La vio abandonar el comedor apenas terminar la cena, pero se quedo un rato mas con Nott, hablando de los entrenamientos que tendrían antes de la final contra Griffindor, cuando terminó la conversación se levantó, justo para ver salir a Pansy con la misma mirada apagada y llorosa que conservaba desde que encontrara cierto numerito en su torre la noche de navidad, y que a tamaño numerote, acercado al infinito, que ella montó, tanto Potter como el le dejaran entendiendo.

Y hablando del cara rajada... este venía de frente, se paró frente a el que miraba de reojo a una chica rubia que se alejaba con un extraño objeto muggle en las manos, una grabadora le pareció

-Potter – dijo con voz muy serena y seria - nunca hemos sido amigos y no creo que algún día los seamos– _"Rayos, Hermione, bueno tal vez… algún día"_ –Bueno este en fin...

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-

-Pansy ha estado muy triste por ti, deberías considerarla un poco más- y lo dejó entendiendo, caminando hacia la Gran Escalera, Potter se quedo extrañado

-¿Qué coño está pasando con todos este año? ¿Acaso la guerra que se avecina los enloqueció antes de tiempo o qué demonios? Primero Ron poniéndole el cuerno a Luna con unas niñas de segundo, yo saliendo con la loca de Slytherin, entonces Mione durmiendo en el barco de Durmstrang _"no quiero ni imaginarme por que venia tan relajadita la mañana siguiente"_ después Snape besuqueándose asquerosamente con McGonagall "escondiditos" en el despacho, otra vez Mía, ruborizada por todo el colegio y susurrando algo que me pareció era el nombre de Draco, y ahora este imbecil cara de hurón me viene con tamaña niñada. Mañana se levantan Merlín, Morgana, los cuatro fundadores, Cedric y mi padre y se unen a Voldemort, o Ronald lanza un poderosísimo hechizo que ni el conoce y vuela la escuela, ¿Cómo no pasa eso a ver si por fin se acaba tanta mieeeerda en este mundo? ¡Caraaaajo!

Mientras Harry se perdía en su catarsis, refunfuñando y enumerando aun más locuras vistas y posibilidades alucinantes, ya Draco llegaba a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Solo entrar se le fue el aliento y casi saltó los ojos de sus cuencas ante tal visión, Hermione le esperaba en el sillón de frente, sentada exactamente en la misma postura que la había retratado, pero, afortunadamente, pensó, con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una franela blanca, sonriéndole

-Gracias... – _"huroncito"-_ ...Draco- dijo casi en una exhalación, y tan rápido como había hablado corrió a su cuarto infructuosamente, pues la voz de Draco la detuvo

-Espera, tengo algunos más que quiero mostrarte-

El aire se le escapó ahora a ella, cuando le vio caminar a su cuarto, y dejando la puerta abierta se arrodilló junto a la cama y sacó varios lienzos, los miró detenidamente y volvió a guardar uno, saliendo con los demás.

Se acercó a la mesilla del centro y los colocó allí, luego le pidió con una mueca que se acercara

-Son todos- dijo por lo bajo, levantando uno y ofreciéndoselo

Contemplo en silencio el cuadro, también era ella, pero mas niña y con cara de asombro, parecía pintado el día que llegaron Hogwarts por primera vez, pero la fecha ponía que era de apenas un par de meses atrás, luego otro, con el uniforme de la escuela, pero sin túnica, y así varios, hasta llegar a uno en el que estaba con el vestido de la gala del Torneo, todavía conservaba el vestido, pero ese año no lo había traído, así que aunque no ponía fecha, debía ser mas o menos de esa época, de otro modo, no abría podido pintar con tanto detalle no solo el vestido, sino las alahas y el peinado, incluso las lagrimas que derramó luego de pelear con Ron en el salón, frente a todos.

Ella le miró directamente con los ojos brillantes y se acercó un paso mas a el

-¿Realmente recuerdas todos esos momentos? –preguntó emocionada

-Con detalle – susurró por lo bajo inclinándose un poco, le puso las manos en la cintura y la trajo un poco, besándola, ella colocó las manos en su pecho y correspondió el beso, desatando de nuevo su rubor y ambos sintieron una chispa encenderse bajo la piel

_Ven a romperme de deseo,_

_Quiero morir en tu veneno,_

_Sin ti no ser vivir, _

_Si aun sufro mas sin tu sufrir,_

_Quémame en tu fuego, _

_Quiero morir en tu veneno_

_Veneno de tu piel._

Luego del beso, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente un momento

-Y... ¿y el otro cuadro? – preguntó Hermione tratando de desviar la atención a otro punto que no fuera el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, y la inquietud bien conocida que le dejó ese beso

-Bueno, ese simplemente era un lienzo vacío- _"Ni pienses Malfoy en decirle nunca de ese desnudo, se desata la fierecilla y adiós a la magia, literalmente"_ – ¿Te agrada alguno?

-La verdad, todos, pero prefiero que los conserves tu.

-¿Por qué? – sonó molesto y decepcionado, y Hermione se agitó aun más al verle enojado y sonrió nuevamente

-Por que de esa manera, aún cuando estemos en nuestras casas, durante el verano, podrás verme cada vez que me desees ¡VER!

Le coló otro beso fugaz en los labios y desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto, ocultándose tras la puerta, recostada de ella, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, engranando mil ideas que de pronto acudían a su cabeza, tratando de apartar las sensaciones que le recorrían cada vez que lo veía, y que se hacían mas intensas y patentes desde ese beso en el corredor, y aun más, si es que se podía, con cada uno de los dos besos anteriores. Le miró allí frente a ella, sin camisa, como solía andar por la sala común muy entrada la noche, o demasiado temprano por la mañana, recordó cada unos de su músculos y sintió el rubor volver a aparecer, así que simplemente se levanto y arrojando la ropa desordenadamente a su paso, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua le cayera, bastante fría, para apartarse esos pensamientos.

-Vicktor- susurró, - Vicktor... y por los dioses reacciona niña, ¡Draco Malfoy! Nada más y nada menos que el hijo de un mortifago, súper fiel seguidor del peor enemigo de tu mejor amigo, o sea, tu archienemigo ¿no?

Draco se quedó en la sala común un rato, sin saber si irse a "dormir" o si llamarle, pero seguramente lo mejor era dejarla sola, ya sabía lo que quería saber, y ella sabía, lo que el quería decirle, sin tener que hacerlo directamente,

Sus mejillas se habían encendido de nuevo, y le había mirado de una forma extraña, entre angustiada y deslumbrada, pero seguro que había logrado captar su atención, pero con que consecuencias.

Sentía sus propias hormonas trabajando alocadamente, tratando de llevarlo en dirección a la única chica que no podía tomar fácilmente, no por que no estuviera a su alcance o por que no lo deseara, o por miedo a una de sus explosiones, sino por que no quería que ella pensara que eso era lo único que le interesaba _"Te a dado duro ¿no? Tu pensando en lo que ellas sienten""Ellas no..." _se corrigió_ "ELLA"_ Tomó los cuadros unos a uno y los apiló con cuidado, tomándose el tiempo de mirarlos de nuevo, caminó a su cuarto, colgándolos por la habitación, mientras sentía de nuevo despertar las sensaciones que ella le provocaba

-¡Ja! – Exclamó después de terminar de colgarlos, con una sonrisa de medio lado –Imagínate Draco si traes alguna Sly aquí, con el presente decorado-

Miró el escritorio y tomó el libro que ella le había prestado la noche anterior, caminó con paso firme a su cuarto, ahora se sentía mucho mas seguro, tocó la puerta y esperó un momento. Luego volvió a tocar

Hermione le escuchó tocar y abrió los ojos de golpe, luego de un momento, le escuchó golpear otra vez y salió a la carrera del baño

-¡Un momento!- Gritó cerrando la regadera y buscando algo que ponerse, pero después del caos en que había dejado su habitación cuando volvió por la mañana buscar la mochila, no podía conseguir ni el albornoz que habitualmente colgaba de la percha del baño, abrió su baúl y miró adentro, casi no tenía nada adentro

-¡Voy!- grito cuando lo escuchó tocar de nuevo

Sacó un top sin mangas blanco y una falda del año anterior que le daba apenas por las rodillas, se los puso sin miramientos y andaba chorreando agua por la alfombra todo el camino hacia la peinadora.

-¡Pasa!- dijo sentándose en el banquillo, esperando que no notara el largo , o corto mas bien de la falda, error fatal, la puerta se abrió antes de que se diera cuenta del detalle, estaba mas sonrojada que cuando le dejó en la sala común, y respiraba entrecortadamente

-¿Qué, qué quieres Draco? – dijo jadeando, visiblemente afectada por algo que el no alcanzaba a imaginar

-Si estas ocupada, o te interrumpí en algo puedo volver luego – Dijo sujetando el libro, se perdió un momento en la humedad de su piel, en el camino que esta trazaba desde su cabello hasta su top, traslucido por esta.

-No, no es que estaba bueno, ya vez...

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu libro, muchas gracias por prestármelo, pero no me fue de gran utilidad

-¿Cómo?

-La verdad, lo del libro fue nada más un pretexto ¿sabes? Anoche quería venir a decirte algo, algo que realmente he intentado decirte desde hace como año y medio.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego clavó fijamente la mirada en sus orbes grises

-¿Qué? – la voz le salió extraña

-Bueno – se sintió intimidado de pronto y de nuevo comenzó a balbucear –No, realmente, no era na, nada muy importante, puedo, estem, decírtelo luego

Hermione se dio cuenta que su respuesta lo había desencajado y caminó hacia el, cuando le hubo alcanzado sonrió gratamente y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano tranquilizadoramente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Quieroqueseasminovia –La verdad que las palabras le salieron casi en carretilla y con una voz muy bajita, pero no lo suficiente para que ella no lo escuchara, primero puso cara de extrañeza, y analizo la frase, cuando le iba a pedir que repitiera calló en cuenta de lo que significaba y calló al suelo con un ruido seco

Draco la miro asustado y se arrodillo junto a ella, trató en vano de despertarla y alzándola en brazos la llevo a la enfermería a la carrera.

Unas horas después, casi de madrugada, se despertó en la enfermería y cuando fue a halar su mano, notó que se la tenían firmemente asida, Draco estaba sentado junto a ella viéndola con los ojos húmedos y cara más de miedo que de preocupación

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Ron y Harry le empezaron a incordiar, con Ginny tratando mandarlos a callar y Luna mirándola con la misma expresión anonadada e impasible de siempre

-¿Mi amor? ¿Y tú quien te creer para decirle así, sucia comadreja? - Ron salto al primero

-¿Acaso su novio? – Harry le veía directo a los ojos con los propios centelleando –Ya bastante tuvimos con calarte agarrándole la mano, por que Madame Pompfrey dice que tu la trajiste.

-Si- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron – y sí – completó mirando a Draco

-¿Si? ¿Si qué? – Preguntó Ginny

-Primero que si, si tiene todo el derecho del universo a preocuparse, cogerme la mano y decirme mi amor, además de si a todo lo que le venga en gana, y segundo –Los cinco le miraban atónitos, una famosa explosión Granger acababa de ocurrir – Y segundo – repitió mirando a Draco – Si, si quiero ser tu novia

Ronald abrió la boca enormemente, y Ginny callo de largo desmallada, Harry se le quedo viendo con cara de idiota antes de lanzarse a levantar a Ginny en brazos

-Madame Pompfrey – Dijo Luna como si nada con su voz canturrona, caminando hacía la parte de atrás de la enfermería, Draco se quedo mirándola un momento, Ronald lanzó un grito y agarro a Harry de los brazos agitándolo salvajemente

-Dime que no escuché lo que acabo de escuchar, dime que es día de los inocentes y que Hermione esta jodiendo, ¡coño dime algo! ¡Pero diiiime cooooño!

-Primero déjame recostar a tu hermana y luego EL que nos diga algo- contesto señalando a Draco con la cabeza

-¡Cállense YAAAAA! - Grito Hermione justo cuando madame Pompfrey entraba a la sala de descanso y Harry y Ron iban por Draco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco la sujetó del cuello y los callo a todos dándole un beso muy apasionado que ella correspondió abrazándose a el.

-Bueno muchachos, me hacen el favor, Señorita Granger es evidente que ya se siente mejor, quédese un minuto para revisarla, la señorita Weasly se puede quedar aquí recostada y la señorita Lovegood que la acompañe, los jóvenes Potter y Weasly regresen a su torre en este momento. Malfoy espere a Granger para que la acompañe a la torre.

Madame Pompfrey puso orden al instante, y a Ron y Harry no les quedo de otra que partir a la sala común

-Te digo que le tiene que haberle echado una imperdonable

-Mía jamás se haría novia de esa comadreja, pero lo de la imperdonable tampoco lo creo Ron, algo más hay por ahí

-Coño Harry, está bajo el influjo de un Imperius, o la desmayó a punta de cruciatos para hacerla responder eso

-Carajo Ronald Weasly, tu de verdad que estas bien frito, ¿quien en su sano juicio se jamonea así con alguien que acaba de propinarle un Crucio? Y con nosotros allí que podíamos defenderla de cualquier cosa

-Te digo que la amenazó de muerte, o Lucius secuestró a sus padres

-Ya, ya que vas a despertar a medio castillo, ¿Qué querría Lucius con unos pobres muggles?

-¡Ya! Y tú no entiendes que Hermione posee información vital sobre todos nosotros

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos gritando por los pasillos? .una voz femenina resonó tras ellos, y una rubia se alejaba de un cuadro de Helga

-Búscala en este instante

-¿El qué?

-La cámara no te hagas la nerda

-Harry James Potter, no me hables así, aquí tienes tu cochina cámara

-Vente con nosotros, no te lo vas a creer, pero igual hay que llegar al fondo de esto

En la enfermería, Hermione se levantaba de la camilla, después de que con un hechizo, la enfermera de la escuela se cercionara de que estaba en una pieza

-Debes descansar bien Granger, no has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente ¿cierto? Un par de buenas noches de sueño y estarás como nueva, toma aquí tienes una poción para dormir, solo unas gotas cada vez, cinco o seis bastarán- dijo entregándole un vial e indicándole que podía irse

-Yo me encargaré de que descanse bien, y no beba demasiada poción-

Hermione se ruborizo cuando le escuchó hablar de ese modo, y aún mas cuando en lugar de ayudarla a bajar, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y las piernas con el otro, para levantarla y llevársela en brazos hasta la torre, todo el camino permanecieron callados, salvo por una frase de Draco, casi llegando al cuadro

-Me diste un buen susto gatita-

Draco la llevo hasta su cama y la depositó suavemente en ella

-Descansa- susurró, cerrándole los ojos y dándole un beso en la frente

-ajam, Draco –le contesto con un hilo de voz- quédate

_Si, tápame los ojos,_

_Y dame de beber,_

_Hasta que salga el sol..._

_Si mátame la vida_

_Pero hazlo de una vez._

_No, no, no_

-¿Segura?

-si quiero ver tus ojos mientras me duermo _"si es que duermo"_

-Está bien- dijo el recostándose junto a ella

Y así le miro frente a frente, por fin en la calidez de ese cuarto que había sido tantas noches como el hielo que la torturaba, debatiéndose entre fantasías con Vicktor o casi realidades con Draco, cuantas veces se había detenido a punto de tocar su puerta, ya no dormía pensando en los dos, imaginando realidades, rotas sólo por la distancia, la corta distancia de una simple pared, pero ya era hora de dormir, de dormir con el, lo abraso y le beso los labios ardientemente, con todo lo que llevaba dentro fluyendo en ese beso, segura de que no habría criticas, le siguió besando, sintiendo crecer en ambos el deseo contenido, y se entrego entera.

El la despojo por completo de sus vestimentas escasas, y besando delicadamente sus pechos se desnudó, mostrándose por primera vez desnudo en cuerpo y alma, a una niña que había visto hacerse mujer con el pasar de los años acuñándose cada vez mas en su mente y fantasías, pronto se encontraron en un sinfín de sensaciones que solo tienen lugar una vez en la vida. Ambos se daban del todo, ya no había restricciones para ninguno de los dos, pronto se encontraron íntimamente unidos, perdidos totalmente a una pación desenfrenada

_Ven te daré todos mis sueños,_

_Que vivo de ilusiones,_

_Y así no se vivir,_

_Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti_

_Y el fuego en que quemo, _

_Quiero morir en tu veneno_

_Beberlo de tu piel, y mi piel_

_Yeah, yeah..._

-Ronald, te dije que no, no te voy a dar la cámara

-Susan, dile que me la preste

-Cállate Weasly que nos van a escuchar

-Cállense que ya es un milagro que no hayan escuchado el alboroto que tienen allí los dos

-Yo la edito-

-Cállate ronald, Susan es la editora, ¿tu que sabes de eso?

-Sé que quiero ver

-Te recuerdo que es Mione la que está allí adentro

-¿y que? ¿Por que ustedes si pueden ver y yo no?

-Caramba Weasly, si nos descubren te mato con mis propias manos, SIN VARITA, te lo juro

-¿Tanto me detestas Susy? Eso no era lo que expresabas anoche

-Coño, Ron, llama al profeta y publica en primera plana "Potter, Weasly y Bones, apagan la hoguera juntos"

-Coño, corran que Malfoy vio la luz

-Cállate zorra ¡corre!

Vale, llega la segunda entrega del video club, si no entienden, vallan a mi sección y busquen Sorpresas, grandes y pequeñas sorpresas. Y si, son bastantes entregas, ¡¡¡¡¡sugieran parejas please!!!!! xDDD La próxima entrega: El video de Vicktor Krum y Hermione (primera vez de mi niña linda) el año del torneo, en el Barco de Durmstrang


End file.
